


Missing

by thedrunkenwerewolf



Category: Bleach
Genre: Amnesia, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mild Nightmare Fuel, Psychological Horror, Romance, from the same bastard who wrote Grand Fisher
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:02:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23615662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedrunkenwerewolf/pseuds/thedrunkenwerewolf
Summary: Byakuya goes missing, and it seems only Renji can remember him. Will he be able to get Byakuya back again? RenBya. Inspired by The Ancient Magus Bride. Romance/mild horror.
Relationships: Abarai Renji/Kuchiki Byakuya
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing. This is inspired by an episode of the Ancient Magus Bride. Big shout to Seshomarufreak for helping bounce ideas for the later parts of this.
> 
> A/n – A test run of an idea for another bigger project for my Main Ship "Without a Trace" to see if the concept works. And a bit of fun.
> 
> I feel like a youtuber saying "let me know what you think in the comments below" but... let me know what you think in the comments below. Any feedback is appreciated and lets me know what to post more of. If anything. Enjoy the story.

**Missing**

Renji gently squeezed his lover's hand as they walked through the park, quietly enjoying the starlight and each other's company. He really enjoyed quiet nights together like this. No worrying about work, or clan politics, or anything else. Just peace and quiet and a chance to unwind. Away from the judging eyes of the world. Byakuya returned the hand squeeze and smiled back. It was only during times like this that Byakuya could truly be himself.

"This is nice," Renji said softly. All too aware that it was a Sunday, and that all too soon they'd have to go back to work and start the grind all over again. That's why he had to make these last few hours count.

"Yes," Byakuya agreed gently. "I agree. It is not often I get the chance to relax like this. And spend some alone time with you."

Renji felt heat rush up to his face and soon his cheeks were the colour of his fiery hair at that smile. "I er- I share the sentiment, Taichou," he replied, sounding as flustered and awkward as he felt. Which was a lot.

Byakuya just laughed softly. But not unkindly. "Renji, haven't I told you that you don't have to put on airs to impress me?" he asked. "I prefer it when you are yourself."

Renji reddened further. "Oh. I... think you said something about that..."

Byakuya smiled and shook his head. "Silly monkey. He should already know by now he already has the moon." He said, lightly kissing Renji on the cheek and sighing. "Let's sit for a while."

Renji spied the park bench and readily agreed. They sat on the bench by the river, listening to the quiet noise of the park. The occasional owl hooting. The flowing river. The wind through the leaves.

It was nice. Tranquil. Even more so when Byakuya sighed and leaned against him. Renji put his arm around him.

"You know, sometimes I wish I could just get away from it all," Byakuya began quietly. "The clan elders, work, all these rules..." he sighed heavily. "Sometimes I wish I could just... disappear."

Renji gave him a gentle one-armed squeeze. "Disappear?"

"Yeah. Just... go away for a bit."

Renji sighed. "Yeah. I get that. Those elders giving you trouble?"

"Oh. Always." Byakuya said. "They make me so tired, Renji."

Renji leant his head against Byakuya's and closed his eyes for a moment. "Then you should rest." He said softly. He stood up, gently pulled Byakuya to his feet, and the pair of them ambled home again. Crawling into bed together to rest. Byakuya laying his head on Renji's chest.

. . .

Renji woke drifted in the space between dreaming and wakefulness. Groaning softly and nuzzling Byakuya's hair. Or at least, the empty space where Byakuya should have been. Renji flicked his eyes open, finding the bed, and his arms, empty.

_Huh. That's odd. Byakuya never usually leaves without saying goodbye._

He looked around the room.

_Or without leaving a note._

He sat up, stretching. Maybe he just had some really urgent clan business and just forgot. He tried to rationalise. Though he couldn't shake the beginnings of unease settling in the pit of his stomach as he rose and got ready for the day.

. . .

Once he was up and dressed, Renji searched the house. "Byakuya," he called. "Byakuya!"

But only silence answered him.

The house was empty.

Byakuya Kuchiki was nowhere to be found.

The unease started clawing at his insides. Maybe he's already at work... he thought weakly. Though the unease in his stomach said otherwise. But still. It didn't hurt to go and check.

. . .

When he arrived, the office looked the same as usual. Apart from the fact that his captain wasn't at his desk. Which was disconcerting. But Renji decided to search anyway.

He checked the offices. The captains quarters. The barracks. The gardens. Even the store cupboards. But there was no sign of Byakuya anywhere.

He was just walking down one of the main corridors, wringing his hands. When he bumped into Rukia. Immediately Renji sighed in relief. Here was someone he could ask. Surely Rukia would know where Byakuya was.

"Ah, Rukia! You're here!" Renji beamed, smiling through the anxiety chewing on the walls of his stomach. "Have you seen Captain Kuchiki? I can't seem to find him anywhere."

Rukia blinked, confused. "I'm... I'm sorry Renji, but I don't quite follow you. Captain Kuchiki?"

"Yeah..." Renji answered. Unease still clawing away at him. "You know, Byakuya Kuchiki. Tall, black hair. Noble. Always wears a scarf and those hair ornaments. Have you seen him anywhere?"

But Rukia just stared back at him, looking even more confused than before. "Who is Byakuya Kuchiki?" she asked.

"Uh, your BROTHER!" Renji spouted. "C'mon Rukia if this is some kinda joke then it's not funny!"

He waited for her to laugh at her own joke and get serious. But she didn't move.

"Renji, I don't have a brother..." she said quietly, "I don't know anyone by that name. Or anyone who matches that description. In fact, I don't think there's anybody by that name in any of the thirteen court guard squads."

Renji felt all the heat leak out of him in that moment. "Nobody... with that name? Not anywhere?"

Rukia shook her head. "No. Sorry Renji."

Renji's hands, already closed into fists, started shaking. _Shit,_ he cursed inwardly. _Shit. No. No, this can't be happening. There's absolutely no way Byakuya could go missing. No way he could just simply disappear. Vanish off the face of the earth... no way._

He swallowed thickly. Trying Hard to keep his composure. "Right. Thanks. I probably heard the name wrong."

Rukia smiled. "No problem. I hope you find who up you're looking for."

"Yeah," Renji said grimly. "I do, too."

. . .

Renji wasn't deterred though. Byakuya couldn't possibly have just vanished like that. He had to be somewhere. But after asking around and getting the same answer Rukia gave him, he began to fear the worst. So he headed to the archives to see for himself. After searching for hours and turning up nothing, his he realised the worst was true.

Byakuya Kuchiki simply did not exist.

He swallowed. _But he must exist,_ Renji thought, despairing. _I can't have dreamt my whole life. I can't have invented him._

He sat on the floor of the archive, clutching his head in his hands. Trying to keep himself together in a world without Byakuya. Wondering if there was anybody at all who could help him. Who might still rMbe reversed Byakuya Kuchiki.

"Of course," he said, an idea of someone clicking into place. His chest filling with hope. "Ichigo. If anyone can help me find Byakuya, it'll be Ichigo.


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile, in Karakura town, Ichigo was just getting ready for bed. He yawned and stretched, set his drink down, and was just about to climb into bed when the window slammed open – almost giving him a heart attack.

"Ichigo!" Renji shouted, and Ichigo nearly leapt out of his skin.

"Goddamn it Renji, what the HELL?!" he yelled. "Jeez, why does everyone feel the need to break into my house?"

"Ichigo! I need your help!" Renji blurted out. "Please!"

Immediately Ichigo's snarling ceased. Just the sight of Renji looking so desperate and distraught when usually he was so fiery told him something was terribly wrong here. "Alright," Ichigo said. All business. "Tell me what happened."

He watched Renji breathe the heaviest sigh of relief he'd ever heard, and listened as his friend told his story.

. . .

Ichigo decided their best bet was to go back to the Seireitei – the place Byakuya disappeared. It was a good plan, a logical one. But mostly Renji was just relieved Ichigo knew who Byakuya wasEven Rukia Probably because only people in the Soul Society were affected by whatever magic had stolen him from this plane of existence. But still. It was such a relief to know that Ichigo hadn't forgotten he ever existed like everyone else. Even Rukia...

He shuddered at that and forced his mind back to the task at hand. Finding Byakuya.

He let Ichigo into his apartment – the last place he'd seen Byakuya before the noble vanished, and the pair of them looked around. Renji concerned. Ichigo thoughtful.

"Well?" Renji asked.

"It's strange," Ichigo mused. "There are physical signs of his presence, but he seems to have been erased from people's memories. Everyone's memory except yours. I wonder why that is..."

"Renji nodded. "I can't even sense his spiritual energy, so I have no idea where he is. So even if I wanted to track him I can't."

"Don't worry Renji, we'll get him back." Ichigo said in a reassuring tone. Though Renji didn't feel very reassured. What if they couldn't find him and Byakuya was gone forever?

Renji swallowed. Trying not to think about it. Right now he had to devote everything he had to getting Byakuya back. He simply didn't have _time_ to worry about the alternative. And he certainly couldn't afford to give up his search.

"You're right," Renji conceded. "You're right. We can't give up."

"That's the spirit," Ichigo grinned at him, slapping him on the back. "Now let's retrace your steps on the night before he disappeared. We're sure to find _some_ trace of him."

Renji nodded. "Good plan. Let's go."

. . .

When they got to the park where Renji and Byakuya spent their last evening, Ichigo stood and surveyed the area. Renji did too. It was strange. Something with the power to erase Byakuya from existence _and_ from the memories of everyone who ever knew him had to be lurking around here somewhere. Yet the park looked calm. Peaceful. Serene. It looked like, simply, a lovely place to spend a summer's day. Somewhere to enjoy a picnic.

It was deceptive.

"Well, do you feel anything weird here, Ichigo?" Renji asked, hoping his friend could see what he couldn't. After all, Ichigo wasn't even _in_ the Soul Society when Byakuya went missing. His were a fresh setof eyes.

"There's something strange..." Ichigo answered. Looking at a loss because this was an invisible enemy – not one they could hack and slash at until it gave Byakuya up. Even though Renji was more than ready to do just that.

"What?" Renji asked. "What is it? Do you see something?"

Ichigo thought for a moment, scanning their surroundings. "It just... it feels like we're... being watched."

Renji blinked. "Watched?" He cast his eyes about, hand on Ichigo's shoulder. And then he saw it. Ichigo must have seen it too, because he was pointing right at it.

"Renji..." Ichigo hissed. "What _**is**_ that?"

Renji grit his teeth and _growled._

" _Ashen Eye."_

"Ashen..." Ichigo blinked. "What?"

Renji drew Zabimaru, who was already howling for blood. If anyone had taken Byakuya away, it'd be _that_ monster. "It's a hollow said to be a millennia old," he explained. "Said to spirit people away... I'd bet anything _she_ took Byakuya."

"Renji wait, we don't know that for sure. We should come up with some sort of plan before..." Ichigo looked up, realising Renji was already launching an attack on the hooded figure. "Renji wait!" he cried. But it was too late.

The fiery redhead was already charging at the hollow, Zabimaru poised to strike. Howling for the beast's blood. "Give him back you bitch!" he shouted, about to unleash his bankai to wreak unholy vengeance and cause this hollow a whole world of _pain._ But she froze him mid-leap and flung him backwards like a ragdoll. Making Renji groan and curse.

"Foolish boy," Ashen Eye scolded. "Do you think you can beat me when you broadcast your intentions for the whole world? And yell out like that? Honestly. You're as bad as the stealth force..."

Renji flushed with rage at that, but the hollow just tutted. "Stupid boy. As if killing me would get back what's been taken from you..."

She shook her head slowly in mock disappointment. "You'll never get your precious Byakuya back with that attitude."

Renji growled and got to his feet. Ready to attack again, but Ichigo stood between them.

"Calm down Renji," he said, while Renji gnashed his teeth. "As much as I hate to admit it, she's right. We don't know if killing her will get Byakuya back."

"What have you done with him?!" Renji snarled at the old hollow, who just chuckled softly.

"I've hidden him away," she said simply. "He _did_ say he wanted to disappear, so I granted that little wish for him."

She turned and looked at them both, her three eyes visible beneath her hood and four lanky arms coming out of her cloak to clasp together as if in thought. "Really, I was doing him a favour. He wouldn't be the first one... words are sound given soul you see. And once another being has heard and felt them, they cannot be taken back. Such words are easily transformed into a curse..."

Renji clenched his teeth, wondering just how many souls this monster had taken in its lifetime. The number was probably in the hundreds, if not thousands. _And Byakuya was one of them._

His hands shook with rage as he clutched Zabimaru. The hollow revelling in her little victory. The scary thing was, she reminded him of his own grandmotherly figure Yuki back in the Rukong district. How she'd chuckle to herself after wiping the floor with him and Rukia at cards. But of course she did. She could even beat Aizen at cards, or so the rumours said. He didn't stand a chance.

"I've taken him out of this world just as he wanted," she continued, as if she were discussing the weather. "Soon the world will forget him. His family... his friends... even _you."_

She shifted her stance so she was directly facing him head on. Looking straight past Ichigo and right into Renji's soul. Chilling him from the inside out.

"You'll forget what he looked like. How he spoke. You'll even forget his _name._ You're forgetting it now, even as we speak. _"_

Renji stood, horrified at this. Forgetting Byakuya Kuchiki. The love of his life. Just like the rest of the world had.

"Forget his name?" Renji barked out a laugh, though more for show than anything. He wasn't going to let this asshole see any fear. _Show no fear. Show no fear at all,_ he told himself. "Of course I remember his name! It's..."

But Renji's train of thought didn't just derail. It crashed. The tracks beneath it vanishing in puffs of smoke. "It's..."

He paled.

_He couldn't remember._

"Renji?" Ichigo called out, trying to cut through some of the terror that had consumed him. "His name's Byakuya right?"

But Renji was still frozen. Cole terror spreading through him. Like ice. He could hear Ichigo's voice, but not the words.

" _Renji, it's _"_

The hollow laughed again. "This is how it is when a bond is cut. The ties severed are slowly and inexorably forgotten. Name. Age. Face. Voice. Eventually, you aren't sure they ever existed at all."

Renji didn't know how long he stood there trembling in the face of this knowledge. But Ichigo's voice snapped him out of it. "Renji! Renji come on! It's not over yet."

Renji shook his head and pushed the horror aside.

"So sad," the hollow said, feigning sympathy just to mock him. "Do you want him back?"

"Of course I do," Renji snarled.

"Hmm," Ashen Eye mused thoughtfully, tilting her head to the side. "I suppose we could _trade,"_ she offered. "Law of equivalent exchange and all that. Your friend Rukia would do nicely."

"Bite me," Renji hissed. "I'm notgonna sacrifice her life or the life of anyone else!"

_He'd never forgive me if I did._

" _Pity,"_ the hollow said,with genuine sadness this time. "Perhaps we might play a little game instead. If you win, he goes free. You lose, and Byakuya Kuchiki belongs to _me."_

"You're on," Renji smirked. He was good at games and at least he stood a fair chance of getting his Byakuya back.

"Excellent," the hollow smirked. "Then we shall call sunset your deadline. I'll give you three clues to where I've hidden him. After that, you're on your own."


End file.
